O Presente
by Erika Black Winchester
Summary: Castiel está em uma difícil missão: Escolher um presente para uma garota.


**O Presente**

Dean Winchester estava tranquilamente sentado procurando em um jornal, pistas que pudessem apontar para um novo caso, agora que Sam já havia recuperado sua alma e a tranquilidade parecia até estar dando sinais de querer voltar.

Foi quando repentinamente, um homem de sobretudo claro, e uma frequente cara preocupada, apareceu ao seu lado.

- Cass! Pelo amor de Deus, você tem que começar a avisar quando for aparecer assim. Amarre um sino no pescoço, ou sei lá, mas pare de me assustar assim. Parece até um fantasma.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu preciso de ajuda. - Falou Castiel com sua cara de desentendido.

- O que foi? Problemas? - Disse Dean já se levantando.

- Sim, importante.

- O que foi? Demônios?

- Não, talvez pior. - Falou Cass com uma profunda cara de preocupação.

- Pior? - Dean já começava a sentir aquela frequente sensação de desespero. - O que é então!

- Como escolho um presente?

Dean olhou profundamente nos olhos do anjo e procurou entender aquilo. Não conseguiu.

- Presente?

- Sim, presente. Creio que seja essa a palavra.

- Não, mas, acho que não entendi. Que tipo de presente?

- Para uma garota.

Mais uma vez Dean olhou nos olhos do anjo pensando se finalmente ele havia começado a fazer piadas. Desistiu. Cass não tinha nenhum senso de humor e muito menos parecia estar brincando.

- Cass, acho que é hora de você aprender o que é considerado importante, ou não. - Falou Dean na esperança que o amigo o entendesse. Mas aparentemente, não surtiu efeito.

- Não entendo, - Disse Castiel- isso é importante para mim.

Dean suspirou.

- Está certo, não tem muita conversa com você. Mas, que raios de presente? Que garota é essa? Como você nunca nos contou? De onde ela surgiu? - Então ele parou e levantou as sobrancelhas espantado com a possibilidade de resposta da pergunta que faria a seguir- Você transo com ela?

- O que? Não, é claro que não. E são muitas perguntas, e eu não tenho tempo. Você pode me ajudar ou não?

Já irritado, Dean se jogou de volta em sua cadeira frustrado com a falta de informações do anjo. Como assim Castiel havia arrumado uma garota e não tinha contado nada? Que tipo de amizade era aquela?

- Ok. Olha, depende da garota, certo? Se for uma dessas que eu gosto, mais danadas, você pode dar uma lingerie, ou...sei lá...chocolate sempre é bom, mas tem umas que não gostam porque engorda..flores! Apesar que estão caindo de moda...Ah! Joias! Sempre funcionam com qualquer uma! Mas você corre o risco dela pensar que você a quer levar para a cama, o que, mesmo que seja sua intenção, as vezes acaba sendo um tiro no pé.

Castiel olhou confuso para o amigo. Essa era sua ideia de ajuda?

- Olha, - Falou Dean já cansado e percebendo a confusão do amigo. - Dê algo que você sabe que ela gosta. Algo que a faça sorrir. Qualquer coisa. Se eu pudesse conhecer a garota, de repente..

- Não. Melhor não. Não é um bom momento. Depois, quem sabe.

- Mas, que mistério todo é esse? - Perguntou Dean já impaciente.

- Depois, quem sabe. Agora acho que já sei o que dar. Obrigada.

Então, antes que Dean pudesse perguntar mais qualquer coisa, Castiel havia desaparecido.

- Malditos anjos.- Falou por fim, e voltou a se sentar.

Castiel apareceu a quilômetros dali, numa bela praça, onde uma bela garotinha, de seus 6 anos, esperava por ele balançando tristemente seus pequenos pés, que mal tocavam o chão.

O anjo refletiu sobre seu breve e significativo encontro, de horas atrás com a pequena menina. Ele estava sozinho num banco, tão triste e desolado quanto a pequena criaturinha que viria a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Olá moço, posso me sentar aqui?

Castiel olhou pro chão seguindo a voz fininha, e encontrou uma pequena menina, de vestido rosa, cabelos escuros amarrados num elástico colorido, bochechas bem rosadas e lindos olhos verdes, marejados de lagrimas.

- Sim, creio que aqui todos podem se sentar. - Falou o anjo pensativo.

- É que minha mãe falo que eu tenho q perguntar antes, pra não incomodar. - Respondeu a menina sem olhar para o homem ao lado, já se sentando.

Em silêncio, a menina continuou a chorar, apertando suas mãozinhas e olhando tristemente para tudo. O homem ao seu lado não olhava pra ela e também parecia triste e perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você tá triste também? - Perguntou a meninha.

Cass piscou. Virou o rosto para olhar a menina e analisou sua pergunta.

- Sim, eu estou. - Respondeu por fim.

- É. Minha mãe falou pra eu não ficar triste, mas eu não consegui. - Falou de cabeça baixa.

- Onde está a sua mãe? - Perguntou Cass.

- Em casa. Eu fugi.

- Fugiu? Porque?

- Porque fiquei triste.- Respondeu a menina ainda sem olhar para o homem.

- E porque ficou? - Insistiu Cass.

- Meu pai foi embora de casa. - Disse a menina finalmente se virando para olhar nos olhos da pessoa com quem conversava.

- Oh, eu entendo isso. - Falou Cass novamente perdendo seu olhar em algum ponto a sua frente.

- Mesmo? Seu pai também foi embora? - Perguntou a menina interessada, e enxugando uma lágrima.

- Sim, ele nos deixou, a mim e aos meus irmãos.

- É? E a sua mãe?

- Eu não tenho uma.

- Nossa, que pena. Eu não tenho irmãos, eu queria, mas minha mãe é boazinha, gosto muito dela. Achei que papai gostava também. Ele troco a gente por outra mulher. O seu também foi isso?

Castiel sorriu. Seria divertido pensar quem Deus estava com alguma mulher por aí. Mas ele achava a  
>chance pequena.<p>

- Não sei, - Respondeu- nunca soube.

- Mamãe me disse que nada vai mudar na nossa casa mas, como que não vai mudar se tudo mudou? - Falava a menina gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos.- Ela diz que ele vai continuar me vendo, mesmo de longe, mas, quando eu chegar em casa não vai mais ter ele lá pra me abraçar, nem pra me dizer coisas boas, ou me colocar pra dormir. Tudo vai mudar.

O anjo ficou olhando para aquela menininha e pensando nas palavras que ela disse. É, ele entendia  
>bem como ela se sentia.<p>

- Semana que vem é meu aniversário. - Falou a pequena. - Era pra eu estar feliz.

- Aniversário?

- É, que a gente ganha presente porque fica mais velha. Eu vou fazer sete anos.

- Entendo. - Disse Cass pensativo.- Será que você pode me esperar um momento?

- Porque?- Perguntou a menina se mostrando curiosa.

- Quero fazer uma coisa. Você espera aqui?

- Espero.

E sem dizer mais nada, Castiel se levantou e assim que saiu do campo de visão da menina, desapareceu.

Agora ele estava de volta. Cerca de 10 minutos depois, com algo em suas mãos que ele acreditava que  
>faria a menina sorrir.<p>

- Olá, eu voltei. - Disse Castiel se sentando novamente.

- Oi. Onde você foi? - Perguntou a menina parando de balançar os pés e se virando pra ele.

- Fui buscar isso. - Falou o homem, mostrando o que tinha na mão.

- É um livro?

- Sim, O livro. Essa é a Bíblia, é a palavra do meu pai. Não sabia do que você gostava, então pensei em algo que eu gostava e me fazia feliz quando meu pai estava por perto. Trouxe para você.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu a menina pegando o livro e folheando.

- O que foi? - Questionou Castiel ao ver a menina enrugando a testa.

- Não tem figuras?

- Ah..não..

- Eu não sei ler. Só tenho 6 anos. - Disse a menina como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Oh, eu...me desculpe.

Então a menina sorriu de verdade, surpreendendo o anjo.

- Tudo bem, minha mãe me falou que o que importa é a intenção das pessoas. Eu vou pedir pra ela ler pra mim, tá? Não fica triste.

Castiel sorriu. Gostava da pureza das crianças.

- Quando foi que seu pai te deixou? - Perguntou a menina olhando para o novo amigo.

- Faz pouco tempo. Ou muito, depende de como você sente.

- Hum...- Disse, sem realmente parecer entender- mas então pelo menos você já é grande. Vocês adultos não precisam mais de pai pra cuidar. Vocês já tomam suas decisões. As vezes deixam a gente triste, mas pelo menos já são grande pra poder se virar. Né?

Será que Deus tinha pensado nisso? Que seus filhos já estavam grandes demais e não precisavam mais dele? Se fosse isso era um engano.

Foi aí que uma mulher chorando se aproximou correndo da menina e a abraçou.

- Filha, nunca mais faça isso! Você tem ideia de como fiquei preocupada?

A mãe da menina olhou o homem ao lado da filha como se analisasse se ele parecia uma ameaça ou não. Então ela viu a Bíblia na mãe da filha.

- Onde arrumou isso filha?

- Ele me deu. O pai dele também deixou ele.

- Ah, é mesmo? - Disse a mãe sorrindo para a filha e se virando para Cass, murmurou um "obrigada".

- Leia para ela. Ela não sabe. - Disse ele apontando para a Bíblia.

- Ah sim, eu tenho uma em casa também, mas essa fica sendo a dela. Eu lerei. Acho que eu também preciso.

- Mãe, to com fome. - Falou a menina com voz de choramingo.

- Tá bem filha, a gente já vai. Diz tchau pro seu amigo. - Disse a mãe se levantando e segurando na mão da filha.

- Moço, qual seu nome? - Perguntou a pequenina.

- Castiel, e o seu?

- Angélica. Tchau Castiel, e obrigada pelo presente. Cuida dos seus irmãos tá? - Falou a menina soltando a mão da mãe e indo abraçar o anjo.

As duas se despediram mais uma vez e Castiel ficou observando as duas se afastarem, não sem antes ouvir:

- Quer tomar um sorvete? - Perguntou a mãe.

- EBAA! - Gritou Angélica, alegremente.

Sorvete? Pensou Castiel. Era bem mais fácil de conseguir que a Bíblia que ele teve de roubar de uma igreja. Humanos eram muito complexos.

Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Se Deus achava que eles já podiam se virar sem Ele, estava errado. Humanos e anjos precisavam de um pai. Ele, Castiel, precisava cuidar de seus irmãos, e do futuro das pequenas pessoas como Angélica.

O mundo e o universo precisavam de Deus. E se Ele havia sumido, Castiel arranjaria um novo. Onde quer que fosse, custasse o que custasse.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Olá! Bom pessoas, essa é minha primeira fic de Supernatural e espero que tenha ficado boa. A história se passa pouco depois que Sam recupera sua alma e Cass começa seu trato com o Crowley para ter o poder do purgatório.  
>Sinto falta de fics sobre o Castiel que não sejam Slash com Dean rsrs.<br>Comentem please! Até a próxima!


End file.
